Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 13: Ghostly Remains
Ingredient Classification 13: Ghostly Remains (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 13: Duchowe pozostałości) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść When banishing a phantom from Mundus, be certain that your engagement ends with a quick peer at the ground where the ghost departed; depending on the prey, you may be lucky enough to gather one of these fairly sought-after ingredients. Seek out areas of this land where injustice and bloodshed have left sorrow and vengeance; if a fellow is ripped from his kin, the strong willed usually return in a ghostly form. And we pay well enough for their transparent entrails. While the two types of glow dust we seek can be found within a wispmother or her conjured familiar, the wisp (and these creatures are known to mainly inhabit forested areas), ectoplasm is an extremely thin residue, captured as a revenant ghost departs out plane of existence. Although certain cultists and others bound in primitive rituals may carry it, we would recommend obtaining it after facing a spirit in combat, as their droppings are more current (not fresh, as this matter is essence tied to the history of all man and mer, at least if you believe certain Khajiiti philosophers). Vital glow dust has escaped a recently passed wisp or wispmother and still churns with an ethereal fervor. We favor bowls as the method of collection, as the substance has a strange consistency, a little like the web of a frostbite spider, which makes bottling it something of an annoyance. Expect a strange, steam-like substance to waft from the glow dust; this fades in time, and the dust becomes faint glow dust after a period of days or weeks, depending on the ferocity of the spirit and the method of execution. We are fortunate that no unruly host has deemed their marrow worth reclaiming, or our storeroom would be plagued with moaning and laments. Vital Glow Dust The remains of a freshly departed wispmother, writhing with ethereal torment. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Causes an adversary to protest greatly at the might of your strikes, whether with weapon or with fist. * Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. * Seals wounds and heals illness, regardless of infliction or infection. * Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. Faint Glow Dust The faded remains escaping a slain wisp or wispmother of inconsiderable power. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Tightens the flesh, making it tough as tanned leather. * Imparts an excellence in marksmanship and piercing ability. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. * Dips your weapon in a purple poison that may sicken the enemy. Ectoplasm Strange, green-tinged matter that remains once a ghost has been banished from these parts. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Strengthens the essence or energy used when spells are cast, so they do not wane as quickly. * Banishes weariness quickly, despite any physical exertion. * Conjures the lick of flames to dance about your weapon, which may burn the enemy with fire. en:Ingredient Classification 13: Ghostly Remains Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus